


The Bulletproof Cabbage ‖ PJM·BTS

by StarrySky0508



Series: FantasyBTS [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, Super Junior, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Bodyguard Romance, Bulletproof, Danger, Elves, F/M, Fairies, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Funny, Hidden truths, Inspired by 21st Century Girls, Killing, Mafias, Pixies, cabbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky0508/pseuds/StarrySky0508
Summary: Besides being a K-pop idol, Jimin is secretly doing another job for his living. Mafia. His job is to protect the civilians who are in need with his bornt ability and power.On that one destined night, he saves a girl. But she has witnessed the bloody scene when he kills the shooter who's meant to kill her.Her peaceful life is no more and in fact, in jeopardy as more killing spree are  suspected to be set for the last kill of failure. When she starts her life with the LRMs, she discovers the existence of fairies, elves and pixies, both ugly and beautiful in an odd way. Moreover that, she even find herself not a normal human being after she completes a rescue mission unexpectedly all by herself.





	1. Part 1:When Peace Is No More

**Author's Note:**

> Open to comments, opinions and critiques.

1- I'm the Witness

The hands of the clock touches the uppermost number as midnight finally arrives. Every  _human_  on earth has gone asleep, except criminals and...me. I regret going to the party and stay up late there until I have to go home alone during this hour.

Bracing my left cheek by the window seat, I look longingly at the moving trees and buildings until the bus comes to a halt. My body jerks forward which alerts me even more. "Oh, time to ka (go)." I murmur with a shy smile plastered on my face.

The bus stop is utterly silent which only contains continuous squeaks of insects and crows. The nocturnal animals have awakened now. Fastening my pace, I cross the road and walk towards the entrance. There is a guard house built over there, which is for security purposes.

My phone rings as I am about to enter. "I'm coming home mum. Almost there..." But at this fleeting moment, two gunshots sounded from behind and the glass shield of the guard house shatters. I can't help reduce the bubbling fear in me and squat down to the ground, leading out a scream as more shots are released after this.

As everything turns out peaceful finally, I peep out from beneath my fingers and find myself unharmed. Strange. I'm supposed to be dead by now as the bullets are all aimed at my direction. However, what I can see is the bullets are all stuck midair,  _around_  me, as if some forcefield has stopped them from reaching me.

True enough, there is a sort of shield protecting me as I can see green pulses moving around me in a round shape. Or a shape like... like a huge hollow cabbage! There is a man behind me, standing with his limbs shaking badly as those bullets can't kill me. "Impossible! This is impossible!" He shouts and pulls the trigger again, still hasn't give up his mission to kill me.

Although a few shots are released, there's still none of the bullets hits me. But soon, another man who is taller than the shooter reveals. I've been thinking that he's that man's ally but I'm wrong. He squints at the shooter with his fiery eyes and suddenly, he squeezes that man's neck with one hand without any clues exposed!

The choked shooter is now hanging in the air with his mouth opening wide. The shield around me flickers and it's gone, making the stuck bullets falling and clattering on the ground like fallen pins and needles. Soon, a clear snapping of bones can be heard when the  _murderer_  puts down the shooter's corpse hastily.

I close my mouth immediately to muffle up my scream. Getting onto my feet, I try the best I can to charge towards home. As I pass by the guard house, I'm shocked because it's empty regardless of the shattered glass shield splattering on the ground.

Hence, it turns out that I  _am_  the only witness. The murderer  _will_  kill me if he gets the chance! Due to the noisy gunshots released just now, the front yard of the apartment is flooded with people in a flinch.

"Mum!" Speeding up my pace, I charge into my mother's warm embrace and snuggle in it, sobbing.

"It's okay." My mother whispers softly. "Mum's here." Patting my back soothingly, she leads me back to the apartment where we' re living in together with our neighbours. Whilst walking with my mum carrying my hand, I turn back but to see nothing. Neither the shooter nor the murderer is there. They've just vanished, in thin air like bubbles usually do.

Finally, I half-stagger up the stairs with my mother and reach our home sweet home together. The incident startles me hard and the scene where the man snaps the shooter's neck keeps replaying in my head. The cracking of that part of the bones, the fragile bones. And... and the deadliest gaze cast by the murderer towards me as his eyes shimmer in the dark. They are-

Emerald.

With my noisy stream of thoughts beating together with the rhythm of my frantic heart, I try my very best to remain calm. Looking myself in the mirror, my face is emotionless. I don't know what is the cause, maybe too much of a startling scene has made my feelings numb already.

The gunshots. The shooter who points the gun at me. The man who appears to be the murderer. The  _shield_.

All of these things are beyond my imagination and this is definitely  _not_  logical! I wash my face after applying the face washing cream and wipe it with my white, fluffy towel.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I enter my room and close the door though it's still dark without the lights on. Thank god I've closed the windows before going to the party. Now, I just need to pull the curtains and cover the beautiful night sky.

"Ahh, what a day.." I sigh again. Before I manage to turn on the lights, someone's hot breathe lands on my earshell, making me freeze. My back goes cold while my nerves stiffen together with the thining air. Without hesitation, I quickly switch on the lights and whirl, then my forefinger rests on the fan button.

There's no one in the room except me. This is creepy. I start looking around, hoping to see a shadow and nothing at the same time. Nothing, at last. The ceiling fan starts spinning, forcing the air around me to move.

I keep repeating in my mind, that I'm totally hallucinating just now. Nothing has happened. Everything is fine. But my parted lips suck in a gasp not long after a drop of dark red liquid lands in front of my feet. Then the second drop. The third drop and more. More of them until a mini blood puddle is formed dramatically in front like ghost movies.

My eyes meet with a pair of emerald orbs when I look up shakily. You won't believe if I say. But this is definitely what I've seen, right  _now_!

There on the ceiling above my head, sits the man, or shall I say. The  _murderer_. He smirks at me while my body freezes again. His pink hair dangles downwards as he is sitting upside down on the ceiling, of  _my_  room!

His head is bleeding, causing blood to run down through his hair, adding layers of dark red on the lemonade pink. Lemonade pink?! This colour makes him looks just like BTS's Jimin.

Although I'm not entirely a BTS's fan, or shall I say, an ARMY, this Jimin boy catches my eye right after the  **Spring Day**  and  **Not Today** 's MVs are released. His  _pink hair_  is eye-catching. Sure enough, this boy looks Asian. "Gok jong hajima, yeoja (Don't worry, girl). I won't bite." And he speaks Korean too!

"Neo nugu ya (Who are you)?" My back slowly leans against the door while I try squeezing the knob secretly.

"Naneun nugu inga (Who am I)?" asks the black suited man rhetorically. "Algeo eobseo (You don't need to know)." He speaks in a rhythmic tone while quitting from the ceiling and lands in front of me. His hand slams at the door hard as he leans towards my right ear. "But you have to come with me."

The familiar hot breathe lands on me again when I breathe out shakily. The boy retreats and our face is a few inches away, his eyes turn back to normal, in black, as he looks longingly at me.


	2. Labyrinth

"What if I say andwue (no)?" I look into his eyes while surprised by my calm and firm tone. The man's eyes slowly turns dark green, then emerald again.

"Mora gu yo (What did you say)?!" His questioning tone scorches my face together with his angry, talking eyes. "Ha?" He grabs on my wrist and yanks it upward, letting out a gasp from me. "I don't care. You have to come." He drags me while walking towards my window and pushes the curtains away. Is he going to  _jump_? With me?

Although I'm living in the second floor, this is way too much if the exit is my window. We won't die but with our bones cracked when landed, this is unworthy. "Wait, what are you doing? Hajima (Stop)!" I pull myself in the opposite direction, eagered to break free.

But the man's grasp tightens, leaving me to groan in pain. "Please don't make me." He squints at me shortly as his spare hand pushes my windows open, letting in the cool night breeze drifting outside.

"What are you.." As there are too many questions squeezing together in my head, I trail off.  _What are you doing here? How the heck did you get in here? Why should I follow you? Where are you taking me? What will happen if you do?..._

"I'll explain everything to you, if you follow me," says the Korean man in his cool and firm tone. "Dang jang (Now)." I breathe out a shaky breathe while my body goes cold after being seriously frightened.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask. "Tell me, then I'll go with you." There's no choice for me to deny him, the only thing which will soothe me a little from my nervousness, is knowing the place he's going to take me to.

" _LR_." He says with a sigh. "This is where I live with my gangs, temporarily. " The gangs? "But they aren't all from BTS, mianhae (sorry)." His words make my eyes open wide when his real name is being clued. Without giving me time to think more, he shoves me up and puts me on his shoulder hastily. My stomach aches upon the tough contact with his boney torso.

"Put me down, Park Jimin!" I shout as the green veined shield appears around us, blocking every noises from in and out. "You freaking put me down! Please!!" No matter how hard I punch on his back, this doesn't stop him from charging towards the opened window and bringing us out in the air.

"Now you know me huh?" I can feel that he is smirking, according to how he sounds like. A loud scream escapes from my mouth as Jimin descends to the ground regardless of how I feel when being shouldered like this. This is the most uncomfortable pose on earth and I wish he knows that!

Well, I have to admit he won't as when we land, the pain crushes my mind and my consciousness fades immediately.

***

My vision returns when I start flickering my eyelids. The first thing which comes into view is the plain white ceiling of some unfamiliar room. Then, there are the walls painted in blue and decorated with black hummingbird silhouettes.

I think I'm still dreaming right now as the birds painted are flying like a shadow show. In fact, those hummingbird shadows are chirping at the same time, as if they are formed by hollow but real animals.

What is this place? I get down of the bed while meditating in astonishment at the same time. Until my sharp eyes spot the beautiful door, rising up the hope of life in me. I chuckle secretly under my breath and charge towards the exit. However, the jingling sound of the chain echoes around the room and my movement is seized.

Damn it! My right leg is manacled. The chain refrains me from going further! Though the room size is average which the door is not too far away from the bed, the chain is purposefully measured in awkward length.

Bending down my body, I try to unlock the manacle secured around my ankles but fail. The chain jingles loudly through the cool air wafting in the room, making me shiver. Soon, there are rushing footsteps moving everywhere above me as I can feel a little bit of sand and dust dropping from the vibrated ceiling. Are the people here have recognised my condition?

Unlucky for me, the footsteps are seemed to come to this room. This room which keeps me imprison  _here_. There's no time for me to cover up the clattering noises on the chains, I scramble to my feet as quickly as I can and bounce onto the bed, pretend to be  _still_  asleep.

The door behind me opens as the spooky squeak of the rusted hinges sing. The cold air hits violently on my body as I just notice that I'm wearing the clothes which is when I've last seen Jimi-

Oh yeah! Now I know what's this place. He'd told me. The person who opens the door starts taking small steps towards the bed, towards  _me_ , making me even nervous than ever. I try not to shiver upon the cold and lie still on the bed as the edge of the bed sinks down a little.

Thank god my back is facing the door, or else my camouflage will be totally wasted. Breathing out shaky breaths, my eyes are closed. The person who sits on the bed sighs and I think it's Jimin, if my ears and my brain are not dumb. Or let's just say if  _I'm_  not dumb.

"Pabo (Dumb)." Wait, this man is not Jimin at all. His voice, he sounds like someone from... from where? I know him, but I've forgotten about his name. "I'm so pabo for thinking that this pretty girl is awakened." He tuts then while standing up straight and deciding to walk away.

Did he just said I'm pretty? "How is it? Is she awake?" Now I hear the second voice coming from the door. His tone sounds firm but having hints of curiosity in it.

"Eobseo (Not yet)," the boy sounds disappointed while answering. Then both of them leave the room with sighs and swears.  As the door clicks, I immediately jump up from bed and continue my business with the stubborn manacle.

But how unlucky I am as always, the door bangs open when someone kicks it hard. It slams onto the wall beside, leaving out a loud thud which startles me.

"So bored being chained in here huh, yeoja (girl)?" Oh my god, now this is the voice. The voice full of threats and force which is belonged to the man who just has his arms crossed and his head tilted. "I think I have to change my decision then." I swallow and freeze on the spot while Jimin's lips curl into a mischievous smirk. "Welcome to Labyrinth." He speaks rhythmically as if Rapmonster, or Namjoon has taught him good English.

His approaching footsteps wake me up from my stream of thoughts and trigger my alertness eventually. I scramble up to my feet and back away, shaking. "Otokae (What to do)...? Please don't hurt me..." The chain slithers on the cold floor when I move away. Tears are hard to hold back as they will form automatically during serious anxieties. "Please... Jebal.."

Soon, I can't move any more further from him as the chain refrains me to do so. I bury my head in my knees, never dared to face the music, until someone voices out.

"Oi Park Jimin! Stop scaring her you pabo (dumbass)," is what the voice says. Due to the curiosity boiling in me, I raise my head and recognise that familiar visage of his.


	3. The LRMs

"Oh, annyeong hasaeyo neoja(Oh, hello girl). Sorry about that idiot's idiotic behaviour, he means no harm," apologises Jimin's colleague with a giggle.

"Jebal iptamuro (Please shut up), Taemin-hyung," snaps the pissed off mafia teenager with full annoyance as he squints at Taemin.

"Taemin-oppa?!" I exclaim. "You're Taemin-oppa??!!" I cover my mouth with my free hands to prevent unwanted screams in delight.

              

I can't believe my eyes as he  _is_  the real Lee Taemin from one of my favourite boy groups, SHINee.

"Free her, dongsaeng." Taemin orders sternly as Jimin steps onto the chain. The manacle's metallic grasp on my ankle loosens and clatters onto the ground.

"Just preventing her from getting lost later. Naega eodiga jalmothaet eoyo (Where's my mistake)?" Jimin asks with his wronged expression. Meanwhile, his index fingers are tapping at each other, showing his cute side as a junior.

"Annyeong (Hello)," another man comes knocking on the door with his huge smile. "Is the minyo awake already? Oh, I think she is." Ignoring the speechless gaze of his colleagues, the man talks to himself and chuckles on his way towards us.

I know this man, but sadly, he doesn't know me. He dances perfectly in every stage shows and music videos. He acts well, as excellent as his singing skill. With his black T-shirt and bangs combed downwards, the tall man looks younger than ever.

He is Kai, or Kim Jongin from an extremely famous boy group, EXO!

All of them here doesn't put on their makeups and I like it. They look natural, like normal teenage boys, or even mature men. "I'll call Onew right away," Taemin announces excitedly while hopping and skipping his way out of the room. Oh my, how many Gods should I find out here actually? I think I have a heart attack right now.

But not long after, Taemin's laughter stops when he bangs into someone accidentally. Another man? "What's all the noises about huh? You guys are such dream destroyers..." he grumbles while raking his fingers through his messy hair. Apparently, he must be sleeping before getting here.

"Seize your madness, Ravi. Don't you see anyone new in here?" Jimin queries while squinting at the man, a little annoyed. "Or shall I say, any y _eoja_  new in here?" Then his emphasis drives Ravi's towards me, his eyes are emotionless as I can't feel any warmth or at least a welcome from that gaze.

Not having his makeup on, I can't quite recognise him but soon, I manage to guess who he is. "Dangxin (You) Ravi from Vixx shimika?" Speaking with my broken English and Korean, my embarrassed face is blushing at the same time.

"Clever yeoja. Call my real name, Wonsik from now on then," He says straightforwardly as if he doesn't care about other unwanted conflicts.

             

"Won't sick?" I ask which is rewarded by Jimin's pathetic laughter and Wonsik's speechless face.

"It's  _Wonsik_ , pabo yeoja (dumb girl)," Wonsik emphasizes his name while repeating it again, which is kind of funny. "Now read along with me baby, Wonsik Wonsik Wonsik..." All of the listeners snort and burst into laughters altogether while Wonsik speaks with his  _non-expressioned_  face.

"Chinjia (Really)?  _Won't Sick-hyung?_ " Jimin's feedback wins Wonsik's supercilious look as Taemin starts making his way out from the crowded room.

"Sorry hyungs, I'll be back with Onew-hyung later," He says with a sheepish smile plastered on his beautiful face.

Before Taemin's figure vanishes into the hallway, I raise my hand to wave at him with a loud "see you later then". Taemin turns and smiles back sweetly. He even winks at me before striding into the hallway. My nerves tighten when I bring my attention back to this space. The pressure cast by the poker-faced boys on me is truly suffocating. Their gazes in jealousy and... and  _pity_  are obvious.

Is there anything serious going to happen next? Somebody please speak something! "Since you seem to know all of us here," begins Jimin with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I'm going to-"

However, a familiar voice breaks the solemn line unexpectedly. "Sorry for being late LRMs. Thanks to Taemin-dongsaeng, or I won't find the room here," says the voicd who has just entered with a huge smile. "Ooh, so this is the yeodongsaeng Taemin-ah has been talking about. Hi," His warmest welcome is so obvious that I can almost taste his sweet smile across the room.

             

"Annyeoung Onew-oppa," I wave at him cordially in my sunshine tone.

"Annyeoung, what's your name?" He asks and I notice Jimin's face. It's a mixture of 'oh that's the thing I was intended to do' and 'aish, too late for me to ask her name myself' expressions.

"Yeah, i reumi (your name)," adds Kai who has been standing silently by the side, watching his brothers and me.

"Naneum Stephanie imnida (I'm Stephanie)..." I lower my head as if my name sounds embarrassed to be known.

"Annyeoung, Stephanie. Mind having breakfast with me later?" Onew asks again while my stomach grumbles for food, embarrassing me once more. "So I take that as a yes?" Sitting down on the bed, Onew looks into my eyes and grins.

"Yes, why not?" I ask back with a shrug, trying to ignore Jimin's reaction when I accept Onew's offer.

"Good. Now go take a shower and get dressed. I'll wait for you outside," the handsome oppa says.

"Hey hyung. Are the m  
other members made of glass," states Taemin in his humorous tone.

"Yeah, the LRMs are still here captain," adds Jimin who has been bearing the situation for minutes with a fake smile.

"We can eat together, don't we?" This is more like a statement or conclusion instead of a suggestion after it escapes from my quick lips. "By the way, what's LRM stand for? I'm confused." Then, I try to change the topic with this extremely stupid question on earth.

"I thought Jiminie had told you about us," Kai says with his pouted lips and wronged face.

"LR stands for Labyrinth, M stands for Mafias. So now you know who we are yeoja," Jimin replies in his annoyed tone while looking at me with his head tilted again, as if he's indicating I'm really that stupid.

"Mafias? But aren't you-"

"Idols?" Wonsik who is having the same expression as Jimin, interrupted. "Of course we are. But we treasures civilians' life too." Suddenly, a genuine smile reveals on his stern face but is taken back before I can even capture it again.

Taemin flirts at me before saying, "Because the civilian is a pretty girl," Eventually he earns a chuckle from me and a sneer from Wonsik at the same time. Although the senior's gaze is scorching him like raging fire, Taemin doesn't seem to care about that much. What he cares, is my reaction as he only smiles back at me and ignores his pissed-off hyung.

"Guys, breakfast's ready." Suddenly, a girl's sweet voice comes echoing like a brief song.

"Oh my goodness!" I can't stop my mouth from exclaiming although my hands are blocking it. "Is that you, Lisa-unnie?!" The big beautiful sister smiles cordially at me as I fail to hide my sarcastic-fangirl expression on my face.

             

"Welcome to Labyrinth, girl," she says with her arms crossed in front of her chest, showing off her swags and stuffs. "I don't know that we are going to have another female member here." However, her second sentence seizes my oncoming smile immediately while she stares at me poker face.

"Lalisa, mind your words," Onew warns her while their gazes has gone parallel and I can feel the electric forces being transferred between one another through their narrowing eyes. My instinct tells me that I have to do something or a fight may happens.


	4. I Wonder

**Stephanie**

"Ka yo (Let's go)." As everyone's gazes are focused on Onew and Lisa, Jimin whispers to me and grabs my hand gently. "Let's get you something to eat ipuni (beauty)," What an excellent chance striker, good job Jimin. Wait, how can I feel happy and relief when this guy half-yanks me out of the room, regardless of the angry eyes scorching at both of us as I can almost feel the heat.

Lowering my head, I follow Jimin's quickening pace and walk out of the room. "Mianhae (Sorry), guys..." I murmur under my breath with my head lowering as both of us walk pass Onew and the others. At the same time, I've been thinking that one of them will do the halting-us job but I'm wrong. They let us leave instead without saying a freaking word.

"Ka (Go), stop thinking too much," Jimin breaks the silence when he leads me through the hallways and paths. Now I know why the name "Labyrinth" is cast onto this place, this is truly a mini maze.

The winding hallways are dizzying me as I can almost see stars twinkling in front of my eyes. "J-Jimin, could you please s-slow down?" I can't stop myself from panting hard when my legs are limping. Suddenly, Jimin stops and I nearly slam myself straight onto his hard back. Luckily, I manage to withdraw before this awkward scene happens. He lets go off my wrist, leaving a burning sensation to r reveal around where he has touched me.

Simultaneosly, I can hear Jimin's sigh while he turns back and looks at me just like the time when he stares right into my eyes in my room. Reflexively, I back away as he takes a step forward, until I decide to turn and run. Nevertheless my exhausted body betrays me, letting me tumble hard onto the ground, letting out a groan from me in pain while trying to get up again.

"Pabo.." I can hear Jimin tuts as his head shakes slightly. My action doesn't stop him from approaching me, instead, he  _is_  towering in front of me now. Heaving out a shaky breath, I look at his emerald orbs with my face going paler.

"W-what are you doing?" I flinch involuntarily as Jimin squats down and have his gaze shooting at mine in the same level. Shaking his head once again, he shoves me up and carries me bridal style without saying anything.

"Ahh.."

"Hush!" I pout my lips and try not to make any more noise. Gosh, this cabbage boy is truly weird. His eyes are unreadable most of the time, as if he can only make those faces in his whole life. Nothing  _else_.

I squeeze my eyes close and bury my head into Jimin's muscular chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat, feeling his warmth beneath his black flannel shirt. Until the sound of the door being opened pulls me back to reality.

"Uriga dochak haetda (We're here)." His whispers are utterly soft, like the sound of the pin hitting the ground. I flip my eyelids open and here we are in another bedroom.

There is a single bed leaning against the wall in front and horizontally, under the window. The sun is rising when the faint sunlight is sending a little heat into this room. On the left side of the room, stands an office desk where Jimin uses to do important paperworks and stuffs about mafias, I think.

Looking to the right, I can see a newly-bought wardrobe leaning silently against the wall, welcoming us with no sound. Jimin puts me down on his neatly arranged bed and takes his armchair from the desk.

Facing the chair-back at me, Jimin sits down on it with the chair rocking a little. "I put a glamour on you," he begins. "That's why they can see you as an ipuni (beauty)," What Jimin has said is the truth, hence this doesn't shock me to sadness...

But yeah, still a little.

"I know." I admit, not for the glamour that he's mentioned but for my true appearance. "How can a bespectacled girl become a beauty so right away, right?" I add bitterly but my genuine words are rewarded by Jimin's chuckle. "What? It's the truth."

Jimin only shakes his head instead of telling me what he's thinking. "Hungry?" I nod. "Good. I'll have the jipsa (butler) to send in our breakfast now," Jimin reassures with a warm smile. Then all he does is snapping his fingers. My jaw drops when the door is knocked after only a few seconds have passed.

"The Luxe Breakfast Set is here, master," reports a muffle reminder by the duke.

"Deuleo o neora (Come in)," says Jimin with his cheerful tone. Then, the doorknob is squeezed and the door is pushed open with its hinges singing again like the room I was jailed just now.

"Where shall I put this, master?" asks the butler again when he enters the room with a maiden following at the back. The maiden wears a black and white laced dress with a red ribbon tied on her chest. She smiles at us when Jimin casts her a knowing nod.

"On the desk is perfect," says Jimin with his fingers tapping the desk unconditionally.

"Aye master." The butler smiles and puts the tray of our breakfast onto Jimin's desk before leaving. Then, we wait, until the door shuts with a low thud.

As I'm about to start eating, Jimin leans closer and sticks his palm gently on my specs, "Close your eyes." His mesmerizing voice resonances throughout the room as he's acting mysterious all of a sudden.

"But wh-"

"Shush, just  _close_  them up!!" Jimin's straightforward demand makes me to squeeze my eyes close. After about three minutes or so, he moves his hands away, indicating that I'm allowed to see what's he up to now.

My eyelids flap open as I start to find any difference of the room. "Wow!" Apparently, the desk has been nudged in front of the bed, letting the bed be the couch for us to sit on while eating. Besides, there are two candles lit on each side of the table, contrasting with the yellow lights put on by Jimin to add more romanticism.

Jimin cocks up one of his eyebrows as he examines my reaction. "Like it?" He asks in amusement. His glare is still locked on my surprised face, making me even more nervous in the meantime. However, I force myself not to show any hint of nervousness and nod with a genuine smile, earning back his relaxed smile eventually. "Come on. Let's eat, ipuni (beauty)." The last word flies out of his lips like I'm used to it but actually I'm not. Upon hearing such word, my heart automatically slams violently against my chest, sending extreme hot blood through the veins throughout my body, everywhere, every inch like how his heart has beaten before when he carasses me in his lap.

 _Stop thinking this, Stephanie! Now eat!_  I can feel my instincts shouting in my head, trying their best to poke a hole out of my head though it's impossible. I take a deep breath and have my first bite on the brown sauce chicken chop, simultaneously closing my eyes to feel the hot and tender sweetness of the meat.

" Wanna have some Cola?" asks Jimin as his hand holding a half-filled wineglass.

"Oh, I thought you drink...  _wine_?" Jimin chuckles and admits finally, saying that he doesn't drink with his face turning red slightly. Well this is weird for mafias if one doesn't keen to drink.

"Anio (Nope), I'm not," admits the youngest mafia boy among the males. "I can't." He then shakes his head a little warily when adding those words.

Seizing the urge in me to ask more questions, I keep silent and more bites of the most delicious and luxurious and romantic breakfast in the world. My mind starts flowing and now I wonder, how can Jimin arrange those furniture in a short speck of time without making any noise?


	5. Another Boss?

**Stephanie**

As Jimin doesn't seem wants to talk while eating, I try to bear the urge to ask more curious questions or he'll be mad. Finally, both of us have finished our last bites whilst the candles have almost burnt all the way down, leaving melted waxes on the mini scepters and a little on the desk.

The fire on the candles starts dancing as if there is a gust of wind blowing through the room although I can't feel any touches of the wind. I bet this happens maybe because I've asked for Jimin's permission to open the windows behind us, letting in some fresh morning breezes. My reverie stops with my startled gasp when the lights on the candles die as strong wind slams into the room out of the blue.

"Doesn't you feel cold Park Jimin-sshi?" I ask while rubbing my hands involuntarily and put my warm palms on my cheek. Still not going to answer my question, Jimin puts down his cutlery and looks at me sideways, his lips curl unconditionally in a meantime.

"Ani (No)," he says, shaking his head while standing up, grinning at me with his eyes turning crescent. Clapping his hands twice, the light is then switched on. "Come on. You need to take a bath. Now close your eyes again please." Not dared to fight back, I shut my eyes obediently until he says, "Now open them again." Then I follow.

After opening my eyes, I find myself standing in front of the bathroom. By the way, since when did I stand on my feet again? And how the heck can the place changes just in a second? How?! I believe it must be magic, like the spells cast by the wizards in Harry Potter. But somehow the other part of my brain is trying to convince me not to think such way because one day, my head will be screwed if I continue to do so.

"I'll get the maidens to bring your clothes," After announcing his next move, Jimin turns and decides to walk away before I stop him in time.

"Jam kkan man (Wait)," is what I say with my right palm stretching to form a stop gesture. Without myself noticing, I've already facing him instead of the bathroom.

"Yes, Stephanie?" asks Jimin with his formal English. "Anything wrong?" I bite my lower lip, uncertain about the next word that I shall say. Jimin is now looking at me sideways, slowly to become impatient

"W-why are you doing this? I don't even know-"

"You don't need to know." He interrupts while taking another stride away.

"Park Jimin," I call the name again with my cold and steady tone, taking in a deep breath.

"Nei (Yes)?" His tone neutral and that I'm relieved.

"Hit me."

"Andwue (No)." Instead of feeling surprise, he replies with his expressionless face and cold tone, raising up the heat of anger in me.

"I want to wake up now, Jimin." But still, I manage to stay calm and request again. "Please. Jebal zuseyo (Please help me)." I believe that the gunman has shot me and now I'm lying in the hospital, dreaming about Jimin and the others, or shall I say, being trapped in a nice dream before dying away from this world.

Nevertheless, Jimin rolls his eyes with his head shaking. "You're wide awake, pabo (dumb). You just can't get use to it." Without waiting for me to snap, Jimin has already turned away with his right hand waving. "Palri (Faster) take a bath and get out soon. I need to use that bathroom too." My eyes roll before I stick out my tongue at him from behind, though he still feels that and chuckles as he leaves.

Jimin is so straight forward. I bet he will yell at me once I make him angry one day, better stay away in a safe distance with him then. The danger I feel is even saturated when Jimin is with me, and I don't understand why.

***

The maiden has brought me a variety of beautiful clothes. Most of them are following the latest Korean fashions and most vitally, they are sent according to my body size and shape. But what I've chose are just simple: a white T-shirt and a pair of short jeans.

As my mind is wandering together with my meditation, Jimin's voice strikes through the silence and I jump. "You're so slow, Stephanie."

"W-What the..." I pat my chest to soothe my fragile little heart as that  _soul-destroyer_  shows up all of a sudden behind me. "You're scaring me." This is counted as spooky as I'm hundred percent sure that there is no one standing at the hallway behind when I exit the bathroom.

"Ipuni (Beauty), follow me." Still rubbing the towel against my tousled long hair, I raise one eyebrow and look at him in confusion. As some of the maidens are still here, I can't quite understand why he keeps changing the way he calls me, confusing me every time and causing me to end up looking at him like an idiot.

Noticing my reaction, Jimin whirls and strides towards me like how princes walk. I squeak and wince when he takes hold onto my wrist again.

"The boss is waiting, and he hates doing this." The boss? Who the heck is the boss? Isn't Onew the head among all of the LRMs? My head is being bombarded with answer-free questions now, aching a little hard and dizzying at the same time.

"How should I call him later?" I ask while forcing my pace to reach its same speed as Jimin's. "Sl-slow down, Jimin..Ahh!!" Suddenly, my stupid legs trip and now I'm kneeling on one knee. "Ouch.." Luckily Jimin has stopped but tutting at my clumsiness, or else my left knee will rub through the way until it bleeds non-stop.

"Chinjia budam euljuda (Really such a burden)," he murmurs while shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the same time, which is an action that I've thought only girls get to do this. Although I don't understand his words this time, somewhere in my heart tells me that he's complaining about that I'm either a  _burden_  or some heartless words such as 'should have let this girl die there'. "You're thinking too much, pabo. Stop murmuring, your bad breath makes me uneasy." By the way, Jimin has already scooped me up and shoulders me through the way to our destination.

Due to my extreme nervousness and imagination, I can't resist murmuring along the way until Jimin halters and throws me onto the matted floor this time.

"Ouch..!" A little pissed off, both of us are crossing our arms as I notice the grand office of Labyrinth, where the door slowly squeaks shutting behind us. And the most grimly of all, a man with a white mask covering his whole face is sitting in front of his massive desk, writing.

"So this is the girl you've saved last night." The man stops writing and smashes the pen on the table out of the blue, making me gasp upon it. Jimin, at the same time, has already stiffen his shoulders and drawn in a sharp breathe due to the action, especially when the man looks up. He sounds like an old man, but there are still stiffness in it, as if he's telling us that nothing can defeat him, unless he's dead.

"Yes, bo seu (boss)." Then, I watch silently when Jimin bows 90 degrees with one hand placing on his abdomen. "I've brought her to you once she's awaked, just as I'd promised." Jimin adds.

The man turns his head slightly and now he's facing me. As our eyes meet, I can see him inhales sharply while widening his grey orbs. This is strange, the boss is somehow acting like he'd seen me before, or he'd  _wished_  to see me since a long time ago.


	6. Becoming My Bodyguard

**Stephanie**

"What's your name, girl?" asks the old boss huskily at me when my nerve stiffens once more. I peer at Jimin, who stands still by my side only facing the front like a soldier, hoping to get any clues of what I can actually do next. Maybe I should tell him because... he's the boss right?

Hence, I bite my lower lip for a short while and answer, "Stephanie." The boss's eyes widen again but turns back to normal when he concludes.

"Very well Stephanie. And both of you, may I lend your ears please?" He asks politely.

"Yes, sir." Both of us are startled at the moment when we answer the question with same reactions. Jimin's throat moves while his eyes are moving from left to right like a nervous boy. Soon, our faces turn red and it's impossible to hide that away.

"Very well, Park Jimin."

"Yes, boss?" His soft but serious tone shows his maturity.

"You've said, that you'd saved her from outside her neighbourhood. Am I right?" The boss's fingers are clasped together to form a finger pyramid while questions start popping out from his mouth.

"Nei (Yes)." Jimin nods.

"I've further investigated the killing spree last night. The killer belongs to another group of mafias, called the Holocaust." Upon hearing this, Jimin gasps slightly when the word 'Holocaust' escapes from the boss's mouth. "You know more about them, do you?" Jimin says nothing but nods reluctantly. "Good. From now on, you are officially Stephanie's bodyguard."

"What?" The word 'bodyguard' has been a badminton racket which slaps me awake from my labyrinth of thoughts. "I-I don't understand. Why must Jimin become my bodyguard, he has tonnes of works to do-"

"Hush, Steps." But I'm rewarded by Jimin's hiss. Hence, I stop and stay silent. "Boseu (Boss)." He turns back to the boss and puts both of his hands at the back, saying, "I will do everything as you've said."

Now let me get this straight. During the night before, I rode on a bus. When I'd reached the destination, someone was trying to kill me with bunch of gunshots. Then, Jimin popped out from nowhere choking the man to death and he disappeared. Finally when I reached my room, he took me away and here I am.

Is this really a dream? This is so  _unnatural_.

"Jotda (Good)." The boss's fingers are still clamped together as he concludes. "You two may leave now." He announces softly and his voice is as cordial as an old man's. This makes me think of my dead grandfather, whom I've never had the chance to say goodbye to. All I can do about that, is missing him,  _everyday_.

"Kaja (Let's go)," Jimin twines his left arm around mine and breaks my meditation. I blink unsuspectingly for a moment until my feet functions. Uneven steps towards the door is created when Jimin moves, his arms tagging me along with him.

By the time as the two of us has stepped out of the room entirely, the double doors behind us close in a low growl until a low and gentle thud can be heard when it shuts completely.

"Omo (Oh my god)," I say when seeing the other boys lining up in front of us, blocking our way. Curiousity is plastered on their faces when their eyes are blinking adorably at us. "What are you guys doing here?" I whisper at them as I hope not to get any unwanted trouble.

"We come for the result of course," answers Taemin honestly with a smile. "Right, hyung?" On the other hand, Onew flinches a little when his dongsaeng (brother) gives him a sudden stare of reassurance.

"Of course not." He looks away, rolling his eyes. "The boss wants to see me." His voice is really soft which I can barely hear him.

"Oh chinjia (really)? Why am I thinking that it's a  _lie_?" Jimin asks rhetorically as Onew flinches upon his point of view.

When he opens his mouth and is about to answer, his watch vibrates while notifying him a message from someone. In the meantime, Onew moans towards the sky which his face looks funny by the way, making us laugh.

"What are you all doing outside my office?" All of our eyes bulge in surprise when the boss's muffled question is within our audible range.

"Nothing big boss, stay healthy." Surprisingly, Onew is the one who answers while fleeing away at the same time, striding away like how robots do quickly. Or shall I say, he is  _marching_  away instead of striding.

Jimin and me switch our gazes to Taemin after Onew's total disappearance from this hall, leaving only thuds of footsteps echoing around. "So what about  _you_?" asks Jimin in a challenging tone, making Taemin wince. "Are you being summoned by the boss?" Jimin blinks his eyes once and they turn green, scary.

"Uhh, nope sir. I-I just..Bye!" Then, everyone leaves us alone at last. Good for Jimin, the real expert who scares people away with his dominance and power.

An awkward silence dominates the circumstance again when both of us are walking back to my room. "I think you should call your parents." Jimin begins. "It's already dawn, even morning, they might find out about your disappearance." Wow, since when did Jimin has developed such a good English?

Without thinking more, I fish out my phone and unlock it, revealing my selfie on the screen. Luckily, Jimin has no interest on my phone as he's only staring to the front while walking. I decide to use Whatsapp to make a free call, hope that there's wifi in here. Switching on my mobile data as I don't dare to ask for more, I silently press those numbers which leads me to my family's voices.

Sure enough, my family is worrying sick about me. After minutes of convincing, I manage to calm them down by changing their thinkings from 'I don't care, you have to come back now' to 'Okay, please come back when everything gets normal'. Yes, I've told them about the aims of the emerging killing spree, their purposes are on me.

 _I am their target._  Hence, someone is doing his job to protect me. At the same time, finding out those people's real identities and get them into jail.


	7. To Be Betrayed

**Stephanie**

Sitting by the desk set in my new bedroom, I decide to write a letter because I can find myself reaching for the ball pen lying somewhere on the desk. As Jimin has told me about the critical situations near my house, I know that I can't go back right away, not even weeks or months after. However at this moment, my action stops when nothing comes out from my head.

"If you don't have any idea, just don't write." A sudden voice drives my vision toward the door in surprise. "By the way, I've knocked." Lisa-unnie is the one who's talking. She sounds annoyed by the way she stares at me, eyes narrowed, probably because of my hesitations while making a decision to write. Her arms are crossed in front of her chest as she leans sideways by the opened door.

"No, it's fine," I turn back to the blank paper and pretend to be busy. Nervousness drives out my heavy breaths when my hand becomes shaky, as if she is here to kill me but obviously, she's not.

"I've brought you lunch," explains Lisa. "Since I don't think that you'll feel comfortable with me hanging around, I'll leave the bag here  _by_  the door." After a few minutes have passed, I avert my gaze back to where Lisa has stood. Obviously down by her feet, there stands a lonely white plastic bag being shaped like a cuboid due to the lunch box inside.

"Kamsa hamnida (Thank you)." My face heats up in embarrassment and I strongly hope Lisa won't recognise such status of mine. Once the mafia girl leaves the room without closing the door, I curse myself for acting such a coward in front of her because I remember her leaving with a knowing smile plastered for just 3 seconds. Yes, I don't dare to have conversations much with such beautiful big sisters. This is because the power of beauty hidden in them will slowly grind my own confidence away.

Although most of my seniors, regardless male or female, have encouraged even supported me in order to grab my confidence back. Apparently base on my own situation like right now, I need more time to step out from the range that restricts me and this needs quite a huge effort, also a firm decision from my own self. After keeping those papers and putting the ball pen back to its place, I reach for the lunch box and lift up the plastic bag, putting the rectangular box onto the table after examining the design carved on it.

Soon, my mind wanders again and Jimin's face appears. "Why isn't that dangerous scumbag sending me lunch today? I remember hearing him fight with Wonsik-oppa this morning before leaving," is what I mutter while lifting up a spoonful of my first bite.

***

**Third person's POV**

1 hour before Stephanie's gotten her lunch...

Here in Jimin's own room in Labyrinth, the walls are painted in plain white, matching the ceiling, where there is a fan spinning and getting the air flows. Besides, there are framed pictures being nailed onto the wall by his desk. Pictures of him, his family and friends. In addition, there are pictures of the LRMs too. Being a mafia is not that easy, one has to take risks while doing the rescue. Risks which not only cause scars all over the injured body, but deep in the soul.

On Jimin's muscular body, it's not as perfect as other well-known models. Clearly, there are scars and marks left due to the fights happened in the past. Looking into the mirror, Jimin stares at himself for a short moment until he blinks. Of course his reflection in the mirror blinks together, this is not a horror story.

Then, he looks out through the transparent window and meets his gaze with the bright day. It's already afternoon, indicating that they should have have their lunch.

He's never bothered to pull the curtains while he's naked in the room as he always feels confident about his shape and appearance. Quickly putting on his black hoodie vest and black jeans, he doesn't forget to bring along his wallet before leaving.

"Don't you want to bring along some weapons too?" asks a voice from behind.

"Ravi-hyung," greets Jimin unconditionally as their eyes meet. Ravi greets back with a nod. "Nei (Yes), I'm going to bring some with me," He states while scooping up a pocket knife, two short guns and also bullets from his desk.

"Eo di ga (Where are you going)?" asks Ravi as he leans against the door, crossing his hands. "You're not going to find trouble again are you?" He asks again in a challenging tone.

"Aniyo (Nope)." Jimin smirks as he changes his upper outfit with a white vest and a pitch black leather jacket as more pockets are needed for the weapons. "I'm going to buy lunch."

"For us?" Ravi asks again as he stands straight.

"Probably.." answers Jimin with a little hesitation. Avoiding his hyung's leopardlike gaze, Jimin tries to walk pass Ravi at the entrance in his quickest pace. But-

"Ouch!" What do you think Ravi will do next? "Jebal jungji hara (Please stop)..." Instead of stopping, Ravi's grip tightens on the back of Jimin's neck. Simultaneously, blue and white currents of electricity starts forming around Jimin's body, avoiding him from letting out his shield before he gets his chance to.

"I'll go with you." Ravi lets go off Jimin while the younger kneels onto the ground, cursing in the meantime. "I-"

"You're always wrong about me hyung," Jimin interrupts with his wronged expression while eyeing Ravi in disappointment. "Maybe your instincts are good, but this time, they've failed you." Shoving himself pass the senior, Jimin exits the room and through the hallway he goes.

Ravi stands still as he stares at Jimin whose figure is getting smaller. Shaking his head, he tuts without saying more. "Maybe I really should trust this young boy more," he mutters before returning to his own room.

***

Down in the busy street in Senai, which locates in Johor, Malaysia, Jimin decides to take away the famous noodle soup as the LRMs lunch, which is what Ravi has requested him to do earlier on. Releasing his shield to change his real face, he begins to walk towards the extremely old and historical food court. No one notices him as he looks entirely like an unarmed old man who lives nearby.

"Good morning," greets a woman while he's finally reached the bus-stop.

"Morning," As both of their greetings end, a bus which is used to be invisible stops by and its door opens eventually. It isn't morning though, it's already  _late_  afternoon during that moment. As two of them have boarded the bus, it goes invisible again whilst their shield disappears, revealing themselves.

"Oh Markeu!!" Jimin calls excitedly when knowing that undercover's real face. He is one of Jimin's friend who appears to be his kind. An elf.

"Jiminie?" The said man calls back in shock, he looks anxious by the way, as if something is bothering him. "What are you doing here?" He asks while jerking to the side, letting out a place for Jimin to sit.

"You look worried? What's bothering you?" asks Jimin as he sits down.

Upon hearing this, Mark takes a look around to ensure no eavesdropping along the way. "It's Choi Siwon." Upon hearing this, Jimin's eyes are wide in surprise. "He'd discovered our kind nowadays and is planning to take us for his league." Mark continues softly as Jimin listens.

"He wants us to  _join_  him?" Indeed, Jimin's response is always negative when it comes to Choi Siwon. Mark swallows and nods. Suddenly, the bus comes to a halt all of a sudden, jerking them forward in shock. Jimin, almost drops the lunch while Mark, almost smashes his face onto the seat in front. "What's happening?" But there is no time for them to figure out as there are armed men, well, fairies lining up into the bus and marching towards them.

Both elves have already stood up while Jimin reaches his right hand to  the back to cast some of his elf energy on the lunch boxes, sending them back to the LRMs.

"I always wish to not use it while sending food," mutters Jimin as he takes out his short gun and points it at the fairy armies. One of his hands stretches out and a green shield forms from his fingers, protecting both Mark and him.

However, "Drop your weapon, Park Jimin," those words are said by this trusted friend of his. "And hands in the  _air_." He adds while adjusting the trigger of his own gun, his eyes are red while bearing his own conscience.

"What on earth are you doi-"

"I say drop  _your_  weapons. And cease all of your magic." This time, the tip of the gun has already made contact with Jimin's forehead. Biting his bottom lip, Jimin does what Mark has told him to do. Obediently, he drops the gun and stops letting out his shield, his emerald eyes never leave his enemy.

"Turn around." Heaving out a sigh, Jimin follows and by the time he does so, someone blindfolds him from the back but he don't nudge a muscle. Nervousness starts creeping up his spine but he takes a deep breath to calm down. In his mind, he keeps convincing himself that this is not the first time, that he  _can_  handle it.

Nevertheless, everything turns blank when a sense of electricity attacks the back of his neck, making him to collapse.

 _I hate Ravi-hyung's power._  Such thought flashes across Jimin's mind before he falls asleep.


	8. The Six Forces

**Stephanie**

I look out through the window after finish writing the letter. My lunch box is now empty as well. Apparently, it's an appreciation letter which I've written for the LRMs due to my satisfaction on the food. Okay, I'm just kidding.

These words on the paper will be given to them to read once I'm leaving. The sun is setting, turning the light blue sky orange and pink. Meanwhile, purple broken clouds drifts over the mountains like shapeless cotton boats, vanishing like thin smoke when being blown by the violence of strong wind.

It is getting dark, but Jimin hasn't gotten back yet. Being flooded by increasing anticipation, I finally stand up and walk towards my room door which has been closed for myself to concentrate on the letter. Heading towards the labyrinth of halls, I wonder who would I be meeting when I randomly knock on one of the doors. After minutes of walking and hearing my resonating footsteps, I stop in front of a door and my fingers enclasp to form a loose fist.

_Knock knock knock._

My heart jumps faster and faster as if it's trying to burst past my lungs and through my chest. Besides that, my legs becomes unsteady as well until the person who opens the door turns out to be-

"Ah, yeoja (girl). What brings you here?" I bite my lip as he ruffles his hair absentmindedly.

"O-Onew," I stammer on the words as this guy is wearing a robe with his wet black hair dangling down his forehead until they nearly covers his eyes. "O-oppa." Sometimes, I will wonder whether is it a dream or not, because I never have a chance to go to SHINee's concert before, let alone meeting this legendary man up close.

Onew chuckles while he pushes the door wider even more, enlarging the gap to let me in. "Come in first. We'll talk inside." I nod and enter the room nervously, expecting a thud when the door is closed. Although his room is not much wider than mine (about the size of a master bedroom built in a single-storey house), it is tidy as all the furniture are arranged in place. There is a bathroom at the corner of the room, hints of hot steam still lingers at the half-opened bathroom door, mixing hot and cold air together in the atmosphere. "You can take a seat here," says Onew with a welcoming smile plastered on his face.

"Eo." I say, obeying his usher. Looking around the bedroom curiously, I can see racks of decorations being displayed on the walls. One of them is a snow globe. It stands quietly and alone on the shelf with little artificial snowflakes scattering around the scarfed penguin in it.

Soon, the feeling of which the bed sinks when someone sits beside me breaks my reverie as I turn to look at the LRM leader. "Mu seun yiri, sengei nayo (Is there anything wrong)?" He asks, concern is shown on his face.

"It's Jimin," I start. "He hasn't return yet."

***

**Jimin**

I force my eyes open after God knows how long I've been unconscious. Not as I've expected, there is a little light presented in this room though only a little of it has penetrated through the small gaps of the sack. Wait, a sack? Triggered by the intention to take it off my head, I try to move my hands but they are all tied up to the back. "Ouch..." My wrists hurt as the rope is too tight around them.

Soon, the sound of the unlocking door echoes, making me seize all my movements but leaning back against the chilly stone wall. Someone has pushed the door open as more light is sneaking through the tiny holes of the sack. Then, the door is closed and slow footsteps is coming towards my direction, increasing the rate of my heartbeat.  _Relax, Jimin_. I keep convincing myself deep down in my mind as the footsteps get closer and closer. Finally, it stops.

Silence dominates the whole atmosphere until the person pulls the sack off my head. "I know you're awaked already." The voice states matter-of-factly as my eyelids fluster slowly to look at him. "Because your position has changed before I freaking  _leave_  you here." A shock of pain lands on my abdomen as he sends me a heavy kick, indicating that this is the punishment for me if I lie. My lips part as I wail and curse in pain.

My body arches into a U shape as I writhe helplessly on the ground, gritting my teeth at the same time. "Argh..." He steps forward a bit more before dragging a loft of my hair, forcing my head upwards as I wince. Our eyes flashes at each other with different angry colours.

"It's your fault." Mark's voice cracks when he continues. "That girl was supposed to die but  _you_  had stopped the murder." He states which makes my brain to recall the night I've saved Stephanie from the attack. "All my siblings, my parents, my grandparents. They all died because of my failure to accomplish that one  _simple_ mission!" Mark's teeth grit while he is getting even more emotional with those words. His grip on my hair tightens and his pull is getting more forceful. "I was  _forced_  to watch them die in front of my own eyes!" He bursts out as he pulls something out from his pocket.

Just then, I can feel a sense of icy coldness being pressed against my throat. "W-What are you doing?" I ask in shock and not dare to even swallow. 

Mark chuckles darkly as he presses the cold, sharp knife deeper towards my bare throat, drawing a thin line with the tips as I gasp in pain. "You're my best friend." He says. "I won't kill you." He then half-sings those words out. The tip of the knife is still illustrating the line slowly, driving out painful groans from me. "You will be spared for my boss to torture you later, after he has killed  _me_ ," adds Mark bitterly but his sinister laughter becomes louder throughout the dim room, sending chills down my innocent spine.

"Neo mi chyeot eo (You're crazy)!" I shout while Mark stops laughing but his hand is still moving the knife. "I was just trying to save lives. Unlike you. It is your own _fault_  to get yourself into this mess!" However, my voice ends up in a wail as Mark cuts my collar bone, letting more blood to drip and soak my white sleeveless coat hastily at the neckline. 

"Speak, Jimin. Your words are  _no_  use but for me to torture you _rougher_." I can't move. Right now, the only thing I can feel is pain. It stings everywhere on my body, where the knife cuts it, leaving obvious wounds on the surface. Although they aren't major injuries, it is already as agonizing as how it feels to be shocked by electricity. My hair is now wet with sweat, which does no help but worsens the pain. "By the way," Mark nudges the knife away and examine my blood smeared on the metal. "I remember that you hate being electrified." Soon, another overwhelming and torturous feeling engulfs me when I can hear pulses of electricity coming from my wounded neck.

My throat hurts as I scream through them in agony. "Jungji hara (Stop it)!" I almost lose my own voice due to the screaming as I can barely hear those words. My neck is burning as if there is fire being put onto it. Mark is still laughing like a psycho, his voice mixes with my scream, creating a horror rhythm of orchestra which only exists in a torture room. I scream again when Mark places the electric stunner on my knee, and then my abdomen and my temples.

Nevertheless, I won't let myself collapse. I know my vision is blurring while my hearing is getting unclear, but I refuse to give in. A part of my body is still fighting, convincing me that someone is going to save me soon. Finally, Mark stops his action. He reaches out and ruffles my hair, saying, "You're such a good boy, Jiminie. Just like how we played our games when we're small." I lie quietly on the ground while blood flows out from the side of my parted lips. Breathing heavily and unsteadily, I keep blinking my eyes to stop the vision from fading away. "Now do me a last favour. Be good while I take you to see my bo seu," he then shoves me up and places my limp body on his shoulders, readied to take me towards death.

***

Meanwhile...

**Stephanie**

We are heading towards the nest of The Lost Breeds, which is located at the outskirts of this city that I'm unfamiliar of. "LekYee," just then, someone calls my Chinese name, making me whirl to see my friend sitting on the back seat. Yes, we are now sitting in Onew's car which he is literally speeding with right now.

"Yes JiaQi?" I greet back to the girl who sits beside her soulmate, Jeon Jungkook. He smiles at me when our eyes meet. Up above us flies a helicopter, the pilot there is speeding with us as well. All of us are going to the same place. Then, there are two figures following the helicopter as their wings are obvious in the night.

"Jimin will be fine. He saved you once, he sure can save himself," she reassures me as Jungkook nods in agreement.

"I don't know." I shrug anxiously and my voice full of uncertainty. "I just  _feel_...not right. I don't know why." My statement makes the couple to exchange glances before nodding to each other like a mirror. "By the way," I clear my throat. "Who else is coming?" A smirk is the automatically revealed on Jungkook as I bet there are more than one answers popping out from his mind.

"All of us, the other six forces." Initially, I'm confused by what Jungkook is saying. But after he has explained the two flying figures in the air, everything seems to make sense finally. "Did you notice the two handsome boys flying ahead?" He confirms and I nod. "The one with large wings is V-hyung, while the other with small wings is Hoseok-hyung."

"Forces from the light and the dark," adds JiaQi. "Look at the bushes by the roadside." She gestures for me to look out through the window and I follow. "Seeing anything moving?" I gasp at the sight of three large-sized wolves running alongside with several lightning-speed vampires.

"The werewolf pack belongs to Namjoon-hyung whilst the vampire clan belongs to Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook points out when Onew makes a sharp turn, letting out a shriek from me involuntarily. Besides, JiaQi does the same as me in a meantime, making all the gentlemen laugh.

Onew pats my head with his left hand as he grabs the steering with his right one. "Nice girl," he chuckles.

"So where is the last one?" I query a little shakily as another voice joins the conversation.

"Naega yeogi (I'm here)." In fact, the voice is coming from behind Onew.

"Jin-hyung," greets Jungkook to the elder. "I thought you're lost." He teases, earning Jin's annoyed look on his face. "By the way, this is Stephanie, Jiminie-hyung's fiance."

 

"What?!" Both Onew and I ask in shock and unison when the driver stops the car with an emergency break. Eventually, Jin 'flies' forward and he slams hard on Onew's seat.

"Aigoo..."

I can see Onew's funny expression saying 'whoopsie-daisie' when he mutters, "Jusong hamnida (Sorry)," Then, Onew parks the car opposite to a temple and we're all out, heading towards the worn building. As we finally reach the staircase, it changes from a temple to a house.

"Daebak (Oh my god)..." I exclaim in a whisper while the others arrive from a variable of directions.

_Jimin, we're coming. Please wait for us._

After taking in a deep breath, I take my steps up the stairs and into the danger I go with the supernaturals around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So the six forces are here. Pretty surprised isn't it? (Reader: Uh uh, you'll never surprise me.) Anyways, I wanna thank you for still reading this book although it's being updated irregularly.
> 
> *So I'll see you some day in the next chapter~ Thnx for your supports on this book. I really appreciate that( ˘ ³˘)❤
> 
> *Do give some comments because I wanna know how do you guys think about this chapter^^


	9. Inner Talk

**Stephanie**

By the time we dash up the small steps in front of the door. My head hurts for a mere second when someone's voice echoes inside my ears.

_Stephanie._

Oh my god, is that-

_Yes, it's Jimin._

Pressing my right temple which is no longer aching hard, I murmur under my breath, "Tell me where you are now. We're on our way." There is a pause until the whole gang stops and sets all of their gazes at me.

 _I'm at the back door of the building you're at right now. They are going to throw me into the sea._  Jimin's voice rings in my head like collapsing particles but it doesn't hurt my eardrum that bad.  _Stephanie..._

"No shush. I'm not going to leave you, I  _owe_  you, so  **not today**!" Ignoring the questioning eyes of all the six forces and LRMs here, I continue. "I  _will_  be coming. So jebal, gi da reo se yo (please, wait for me)." I can feel my eyes warm and wet, painful in the meantime.

"Where is he? " Namjoon asks. "Did you talk to him?" I nod with my nose sniffles at the same time.

"We have to run towards the back door. They  _are_  going to kill him..." My voice shakes so badly as I talk. Before I'm going to burst out, someone wraps his hand around mine, raising my head high to see his smile.

Wonsik.

Since I've been brought to live with the LRMs, I seldom see Wonsik smile, until today. His lips curve and he's literally smiling at me, injecting me energy and strength to believe that Jimin  _will_  be okay. "Nice one, yeoja (girl). You have done a great job." His voice deep and reassuring in the dark. "Now, ka (go)." He gives a yank on my wrist, pulling me towards the backyard of the building.

We walk in a relatively fast pace, then faster until we're literally jogging towards the destination. The others say nothing but mimic our ways throughout the run.

"Intruders!!"

"Incoming, incoming!" Onew shouts from behind as Wonsik raises his head to see two men in all-black outfits which both hold a long sword and are prepared to slash onto them. I suppose they are fairy assassins.

"Run to Onew, Steps!" I blink in a blur before Wonsik actually pushes me away regardless of the consequences that I might fall or not. Luckily, someone manages to grab me before my face make contact with the soil. In a speck of time, Wonsik takes out his bow and injects the arrow with electricity using his fingers. Then he aims and releases, setting one of the men down as it pokes through the heart.

However, he has missed the other one. The sharp edge of the sword nearly slices onto Wonsik's arm before a loud bark of one of the werewolves cover the silence when it bites into that man's neck and breaks it, triggering more and more attack from the surrounding.

" _Attack!_ " Onew shouts before the whole gang actually prepares to be attacked and defends themselves with all might. I turn to find JiaQi who always stays near Jungkook throughout the whole session. Nevertheless, she's nowhere to be seen after the war has happened.

"JiaQi, where are you?" Panic runs all over me as I can't feel safe in here. Snaking away from the crowd, I manage to exit from the bunch of fighting individuals, until suddenly, an extremely icy feeling invades the side of my neck and I gasp.

But before the sword is about to slash through the flesh of my neck, Taemin's demand echoes throughout the chaotic night although half of his voice is covered by the wolves' growl and the swords' clang. "Stay away from  _her_!" A slight pain rests on where the blade has touched my neck before it is lifted to defend the assassin from Taemin's attack. "Steps, run to safety. I'll find Jimin." He says, swinging his blade side to side.

However, my legs keep disobeying me when I start walking towards the opposite direction. "No Taemin, I know where Jimin is." Then my mouth betrays me as well. Simultaneously, Taemin swipes the attacker's sword away and his blade slashes pass the attacker's neck, drawing blood out and splashing them on the ground as the assassin collapses.

Heading towards me, Taemin grabs hold onto my wrist and says, "Kaja (Come on). We go together." Not long after, both of us have reached the exit of the narrow alley. However at that fleeting moment, two gunshots can be heard from ahead. They are so loud until I can't really hear myself screaming. Reflexively, Taemin has shielded me from the invading bullets with his body but they end up stopping midair again, just like how Jimin had protected me from the killer last night.

Inside the green shield, the outside noises are muffled but Jimin's voice is still audible. The same goes to the Lost Breeds around him. The shield starts shimmering like a candle which is being blown by wind. As I raise up my head, I can see someone tightening a rope around Jimin's neck when he tries harder to protect us. Besides, there are men standing around the two and there is one taller man standing at the front, his eyes shimmers like a wolf's. I turn back to where Jimin is standing, seeing various shapes of painful cuts and bruises illustrating his frail body. Finally, the shield is gone and the outside noises becomes entirely audible.

"So you're the one who talked to  _him_  just now?" A voice as threatening as a king cobra asks when I meet the tall man's cold gaze. The sense of threat sends shivers down my spine as my shoulder shudders. In fact, he is much more taller compared to Jimin and Taemin, making me having the urge to name him Mr Skyscraper.

"No she's not. I  _am_  the one he's talking to." Taemin's voice resonates all around as he defends me with his lie. "Just leave that poor girl alone." Silence dominates the whole atmosphere when all the faces are displaying confusion and dissatisfaction.

Nevertheless, silence vanishes when the man smirks at Taemin. He waves at Jimin's direction behind him, loosening the rope's embrace around Jimin's bare neck while Jimin, on the other hand, keeps opening his mouth to gulp in as much air as he can and occasionally, he coughs dryly. "It is rare for pixies to have soulmates with the same gender though." The talking man cocks up one of his eyebrows while stating the fact. But in the meantime, Taemin chokes on his saliva upon hearing this as the man chuckles darkly.

The pixie mafia next to me clears his throat awkwardly before adding in more lies, "Yes, he  _is_  my soulmate." Eventually, the whole crowd bursts out laughing, which those laughs are strange like insect screeches and squeaks mixing beneath as if there are thousands of insects strumming with a microphone at the same time.

But then, all the laughter are seized when the leader raises a hand. His poker face reveals simultaneously. "Liar." Without a second thought, he strides towards Jimin who is still struggling to free himself and pulls the his hair, letting out a yelp in pain as the tall man turns to look at us. His face shows an obvious victorious smile. "What do you think will happen to him if you  _are_  caught in a lie?" The splashing sea water underneath the cliff suddenly breaks through our conversation and enters our eardrum whilst the man drags Jimin more toward the edge. "Hana (One)," He counts, showing an index finger. "Dul (Two)..." My lips are parting, but Jimin is frantically shaking his head, strongly discouraging me from telling the truth.

"Hyung?" Upon hearing the voice, that leader's dark smirk vanishes as all of us avert our gazes to the exit of the alley. 

The leader freezes on the spot and his hand on Jimin loosens. "Y-Yoongi?!" I can see disappointment revealed on the vampire's delicate face, which is extremely unusual for him to have emotional feelings despite of his icy cold vampire attitude. With his vampire speed, he moves towards our front and blocks between us. Just then, a click of the gun echoes.

"Let Jimin go." 

"Oh my god," I can hear Taemin murmuring under his breath. "...that vamp has taken my gun." He squints at me anxiously while I glare back with the response. Our eyes talks; our head shakes and nods occasionally. 

But Yoongi's brother laughs darkly, he turns towards Jimin and then back to his younger brother, saying, "What if I  _don't_  want to?" I can see Yoongi's spare hand forming a fist until the joints cracks melodiously. His head tilts to the side and before I manage to guess his next move, three gunshots is loud as thunder and I yelp, covering my ears with my hands. At the same time, the three men collapses when the gunshots fade.

"I  _will_ kill you," says the vampire in his deep voice. "Because you're  _not_  my hyung."

"You're not my dongsaeng either, Min Yoongi." Without any detectable signals, the tall man's right arm onto Jimin's shoulder before he jumps down the cliff.

"Jimin!" Despite Taemin's will to stop me, I dart towards the cliff, surprisingly, without fear, and jump, leaving the gentlemen behind. My ears repel the protective mafia's voice, turning it into a low volume echo before I almost reach my bodyguard. "You!" I stare dead at the man, whose face looks like as if he has seen a ghost. "Let. Jimin. GO!" By the time my hand touches his arm, I can feel extreme heat being transmitted by my body but I barely feel the pain. As for the man, he lets out a wail and that is when Jimin is free from his grasp. Three of us make contact with the calm sea simultaneously when I try the best I can to bring Jimin up to the surface.

Removing the rope away from Jimin's neck, I also manage to untie the ropes securing his hand behind. The dark sea turns brighter when the moon shines, becoming our spotlight and brightening our night view. The underneath of the sea is beautiful with glowing creatures but Jimin's eyes are closed. Meanwhile, there are small bubbles come gurgling out from his slightly parted mouth as he sinks. No matter how hard my effort is to pull him up, this only costs my oxygen more and restricts my lungs from breathing. Soon, my vision blurs.

As we sink deeper and deeper, the view is even more beautiful, as if it is an underwater paradise. Jimin's hair swirls gracefully with the wave, and I notice that his hair has turned blonde. Not long after, I can feel my feet on the ground, leading me to think that we have reached the seabed but I'm wrong. The 'ground' is still escalating, bringing us up to the water surface until air meets us. The next thing I remember is me, coughing and gasping badly for fresh air when I hear the whale's mesmerizing hum.

Finally, my body gives in and I fall. My eyes close in the meantime, allowing darkness and silence to invade my exhausted mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Is Yoongi's brother dead yet? 
> 
> *Sorry for the slow updates little stars, I know that saying "overloading assignment nowadays" isn't an excuse for me but yeah, it is literally me. So I'm really sorry


	10. What Am I?

**Jimin**

A sudden shock of pain triggers the nerve surrounded my body tissues as I wake up, fluttering my eyelids that helps my eyes to rest. Although my body parts where the Lost Breeds have exerted violence on are all bandaged, I can still feel the pain even when I move only a muscle. After managing to a sitting position with several low groans, I find myself lying in my own bedroom with romantic yellow lights being switched on. At the bedside, there lies a girl where she buries her face beneath her arms, aslept.

Her right wrist and her neck are also injured as I can see white cloths embracing them with red blood soaking some of its part. I reach out to touch her black hair, wincing in pain at the same time. My mouth shapes her name silently as she jerks upon the light touch. Not long after, she lifts up her head and reveals her sleepy face.

"Jimin?" There she calls and I smile at her, playing with her slightly curly strands as she touches my hand, her hands are cold. "How do you feel?" She asks, managing her tired smile and breaking my heart in a meantime.

Right at this moment, a soury feeling dominates my eyes and chests, making them uneasy when I find myself breathing hard. One of my eyes turns wet as a bead of tear makes its way down along my cheek. "I'm good," I answer with a squeak as I fail to control my emotion. Remembering how I used to treat her, how I scared her guts out, how I made her hate me, those memories full of sweet and bitter tastes are now scorching my mind violently like fire. "Nae... cuwo (You're cold)." Failing to find an understandable English word to describe her situation now, what I can do is using the most easiest Korean word mixing with my gesture to let her know.

Upon hearing my statement, the human girl says nothing but shakes her head, her hand leaves mine and reaches up to her left eye to wipe the stubborn tears away. Nevertheless, she still manages a smile upon my 'I'm okay' answer. "I can't understand myself right now..." she murmurs while bracing herself to stand up. "I was afraid of you once you've brought me here, and then, I was afraid of  _losing_  you during the past three days. Until now, I still insist to come and see you 24/7. What is wrong with me? Am I-" Her voice turns smaller when more tears force their way out from her innocent tear glands.

Without giving any hint, I grab her wrist despite the stinging pain that rides all over the wounds of my body. She lets out a shriek before her back smashes onto my abdomen when my arms starts circling around her upper body. This somehow makes me recall the day I was summoned by Taehyung to his soulmate's house. Thinking that both of these girls are so cute forms a smirk on my face unconditionally. Not as I've expected, Stephanie doesn't punch my body like how her friend did in response. Instead, she lays obediently in my embrace while sobbing hard.

"Do you wish to go home?" I whisper to her ear as she continues sobbing. "You are allowed to say  _yes_  if you wish, I won't force you, Steppie." I try to catch her attention by calling her name differently.

And then surprisingly, Steppie (I'll be calling her by this name from now on) ends up laughing, sniffling and crying with her shoulders rising and falling at the same time, forming a weird horselaughing noise that makes me snort. "Don't call me that, Park Jimin." Although she really means it as I can miraculously feel it, those words are still chuckled out from her own mouth.

***

**S** **tephanie**

Still half laughing and half sobbing, I struggle beneath Jimin's strong hold, trying to get out of here for fresh air. "Do you wanna go home or not?" Speaking with his already not-so-soft tone, Jimin's voice consists a bit of urging.

"But there are people wanted to kill me there," I state in anticipation while averting my gaze towards Jimin, meeting his sharp jawline as I'm shorter than him. "Are you truly meant it?" Such sudden suggestion of his will only drives out my inquiry more.

Jimin pauses as he licks his lower lip for a mere second. "N-nei (Y-yes)," he answers with a nod. "I'll be guarding somewhere around your place." Jimin says and his tone shows no joke. He is  _serious_ , although not for the first time, such decision is still intriguing.

Before I manage to respond, someone knocks the wooden door as the lever moves. "Let go off me," I whisper-shout while Jimin obeys. Both of us spring away from each other like negative-negative magnets before the door is fully opened. We arrange our clothes naturally while staring at the sound source.

What I've thought is Taemin, or Onew, or Wonsik because based on the way the person knocks, it sounds rough. However, it turns out to be-

"Lisa?" The words slip out from Jimin's lips when all of us are eyeing each other.

Lisa hesitates for a moment before taking her first step into the room. "Awaked, huh?" Lisa sounds a little amused and surprise because I can see one of her eyebrows brushing upwards even though she's not fully facing me. After a short moment, I manage to realise that she's been indicating Jimin. "Food is here alright?" She says, putting down the tray of Japanese bento onto the desk. "Remember to eat and Stephanie," I freeze when her calls on my name still rings in my mind. "Come with me."

My eyes lock with Jimin's until he gestures for me to follow the mafia girl. Remembering that he has mouthed the words - it's okay, that are reassuring enough to gain my courage, I leave his bedside and head towards Lisa. As the door shuts behind me, we start to walk through the labyrinth of hallways again under an odd silence.

"Quin can shimika (Are you okay)?" Lisa's voice breaks the silence as it resonates throughout the room we are now in. I nod with a smile before examining the room at the same time, discovering its unique and beautiful design.

The floor is built with black and white tiles, forming a gigantic chess board while there is a single bed being placed next to the vanity table. The sheets covering the mattress are white, same goes to the blanket and the teddy bear arranged neatly on the bed. As for the vanity table, it's painted entirely in dark chocolate with white DIY makeup containers decorating it on top. Besides that, the room is bright as the black curtains are all pulled to the side.

"Stephanie," Lisa's call seizes all of my curiosity around the room. "I have to tell you something, but first, please look at the mirror." I swallow as a bad feeling is surfacing in my mind. If a beautiful big sister like her tells me to look into the mirror, I might as well feel insulted sometimes.

Taking in a deep breath, my mouth shapes the word, "Why?" I turn towards her only to see the blank expression plastered on her face.

"Just do it," says the big sister and surprisingly without urging in impatience. Slowly, I take my steps to the vanity table, where there is a big round mirror being built on. Not long after, I'm now standing in front of it, staring at my own reflection. "Do you see anything different?" Lisa's query makes me feel strange. In this flicking moment, I start to wonder what difference will be planted on this human body of mine. Then, I gasp. "What is it?" She asks when I lift up my own hair, which half of the stems until the tips have turned white. But now, they're returning back to their normal colour.

"My hair," my voice shakes. "It turned white..." I murmur on the main point as she stands up and walks towards me. "What is happening to me? Please tell me that I'm stressed out." My breath turns rougher and rougher as my chest rises and falls rapidly. My mind is whirling, unable to process anything rationally.

However, what Lisa has said is, "I'm sorry, but you're not." Upon hearing such an answer, my legs go limp and I almost faint. Before my knees make their violent contact with the hard tiled ground, Lisa grabs hold onto my arms and has prevented the fall. "You have to stop crying in front of others because by then, you'll..." I'm still breathing unevenly in fright while absorbing Lisa's words. "...turn old." She squints at me when I try to calm myself down until I manage to breath normally.

"What am I?" My question echoes until it's inaudible. Instead of answering, what Lisa does is only sighing. "Tell  _me_!" My outburst eventually scares Lisa's guts out because I can see her jump a little through the mirror, making her cursing in Thai. My eyes are now burning, due to shock and hopelessness. Slowly, my hair turns white again starting from the tips as I apologise in a low sob.

"I know it's hard to accept but you should discover this by yourself," states Lisa wearily. "However, there's something that I'm allowed to tell you." Lisa adds, lighting up the fire of hope in my heart. Simultaneously, her pause has given me time to prepare myself. "It's about Jimin's rescue last time." And that is when flashbacks of me jumping off the cliff to save the said boy comes rolling in my head, bit by bit and detailed as if some sort of power in me has awakened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stephanie is nearing the truth already. So let's pray for her to keep track with the infos that she has to know alright?


End file.
